Our Place in This World
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. After losing the Gold Powers, Jason goes to visit an old friend. A night of unplanned seduction leaves them admitting their feelings for each other. They're happy, but a visit home to Angel Grove threatens everything they hold dear. Can they overcome the challenges that stand between them and their happily ever after? (Repost from Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts)


**Title:** Our Place in This World  
**Summary:** After losing the Gold Ranger Powers, Jason goes to visit an old friend. A night of unplanned seduction leaves them admitting their feelings for each other. They're happy together, moving on with their lives after the Power, but a visit home to Angel Grove threatens everything they hold dear. Can they overcome the challenges that stand between them and their happily ever after?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Power Rangers_, or any other person, place or thing that you may recognize. I also do not own the idea that the events of the _Turbo_ movie made Jason and Kim no longer human, nor do I own Tara Maclay. She is from _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_ and is owned by Joss Whedon. The only thing I do own are the names of Jason's parents and the idea that Tara, Adam, Justin and Jason are cousins  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Ranger related violence; language; mentions of torture and abuse up to and including attempted rape  
**Pairing:** Jason Scott/Kim Hart  
**Word Count:** 757/?  
**Author's Note:** This story begins after the _Zeo_ episode "Good as Gold" and continues through the events of the _Turbo_ movie and beyond. This story follows "Always be No" and "Song Sung Yellow", which set up the slightly different _Zeo_ team that is present.

Even though she was not generally one of my favorite characters, Kat is a sympathetic character in this story, however there is some of what some people may see as Tommy-bashing.

That was not my intention. Tommy was a very hotheaded, brash individual when he was a teenager. I believe his reaction is justified when he finds out that Jason and Kim are together. Yes, he should have listened to their explanation before jumping to conclusions, but teenage Tommy had trouble with that. If he were older (say, Dino Thunder era, for example), I think he would have been much more reasonable.

**Edit: **So, I originally posted this story under my old account, under the title, "Everything You Want." As I was working on other pieces to this 'verse, I began revamping the 'verse, and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this and several other pieces in the 'verse. This version has a few differences, such as the names of Jason's parents and adding two additional cousins for Jason and Tara. Other than that, this is mostly to make things flow better and get rid of unnecessary viewpoint shifts.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

Angel Grove, California; 3 February 1996, 1645

"Jason? We need to talk."

Jason Scott looked up at his girlfriend of six months when he heard those dreaded words. "About what?" he asked cautiously. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Emily Johnson sighed. "About us."

He winced.

"I don't think this is working."

He just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Jason, relationships are supposed to be based on trust and honesty. I don't feel like you're giving me that. I feel like you've been lying about something, or at least keeping something from me. I don't know what it is, and I had hoped you would eventually confide in me, but you haven't, and I can't do this anymore."

He sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that there are a lot of things I promised I would never tell anyone. It would be too dangerous for both of us if I told you."

"Are you in a gang or something?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Something like that. I can't say anything more than that. I'm sorry, Emily. I really am. I thought I could make this work, but I just can't."

Emily sighed. "So did I, Jason. I really like you, and I was willing to be patient. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"So- I guess this is goodbye?" he said uncertainly.

"I guess it is." She sighed again. "I would like to remain friends, though. You were the first person who accepted me here in Angel Grove. I don't want to lose that."

He smiled at her. "I'd like that. You're an amazing girl and you'll make someone an amazing girlfriend. It just isn't me. Take care of yourself?"

"You, too, Jason."

He stood to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"And whoever she is, I'm sure she's wonderful."

He looked back at her, startled, and unsure what she was talking about. "What?"

She smiled sadly. "The girl who holds your heart. I know it isn't me."

"I-" He sighed, finally admitting to himself what he had been denying for so long. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I suppose I wasn't willing to admit it to myself. I just can't forget her."

"Maybe you're not supposed to," she replied gently.

"Maybe not. But that wasn't fair to you."

She gave him a small smile. "Like you said, you weren't willing to admit it to yourself, so it never came between us. But I could see that there was someone else. Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel, before it's too late."

He sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's my best friend's ex," he admitted.

"How long have you been in love with her?"

"As long as I can remember. By the time I worked up the courage to finally say something, she had a crush on someone else. Tommy always suspected there was something between us."

"Then he can't blame you for finally acting on your feelings."

"I hope not. They had a bad break up, though."

"Who have you been friends with longer?"

"Kim. We've been friends since we were in diapers."

"Then it only makes sense that you would side with your oldest friend."

"I just hope he sees it that way. Knowing Tommy, he'll be angry."

"You won't know until you try. Go, talk to Kim. Tell her the truth."

He finally nodded. "I will. Thank you, Emily." He gave her a brief hug before leaving the house. He walked down the street, thinking.

Because of the intensive schedule he had been under in Switzerland, he had enough credits to graduate without finishing out the school year. He could talk to Mr. Kaplan about graduating early, like Billy had.

He didn't have any responsibilities here anymore. Civilian or otherwise. He could take a trip down to Florida to visit his oldest friend. Her birthday was coming up soon. He could surprise her.

The more he thought about it, the more he was looking forward to this visit.

Convincing his mom to let him go shouldn't be too hard. She knew how much he had been missing Kim, and she had been after him to take a vacation after he collapsed in the Youth Center last week.

He smiled slightly and picked up the pace. Yes, now was the perfect time to go visit Kim.


End file.
